


You're So Dead Sinclair

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Series: Enemy You Can't Live Without [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 14 year olds do not know how sex works, I just need some more sibling shit between my babes, If You Squint - Freeform, Maybe Some Harringrove, be nice to them they didn't have google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: “Fine.” Mike said turning to the shelf “If you are so sure that you are Max are going to have sex then you will have no problem buying these.” He took a pack of condoms and shoved them into Lucas’s hands.The boy paled looking at the box now in his hands. “Well... I would but... Mrs. Byers is working.”“So? I am sure she won’t care. Right Will?” Mike said smugly
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: Enemy You Can't Live Without [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436554
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	You're So Dead Sinclair

The thing about Hawkins is, when the town is not busy being overrun by interdimensional aliens, there is not much to do. Hanging out near the Quarry was a big no on all fronts. Wandering the woods near Hoppers cabin almost guaranteed a bear trap snapping around your ankle. The movies cost too much money. Benny got shot in the head, so there went the only good food in town. No one could beat Max’s high score on Dig Dug, and after a particularly embarrassing breakdown by Dustin, Keith banned them from The Palace for a week. Unless you were a dope head hanging out in the junkyard was no fun and the party was too old to spend their free time at Castle Byers. Usually Mike’s place would be the ideal hangout spot, but Mrs. Wheeler had started doing this new thing where she kicked the boys out to “Get some fresh air”. All these factors are how the party found themselves wandering the aisles of Melvald's General Store Saturday afternoon.  
Mike picked up a toy gun from the shelf, turning it over in his hands “This is boring.” he said turning to point the toy at Will, who was distracted looking at the art supplies. If you could call the small collection of crayons, colored pencils and glitter glue that took up less than half a shelf art supplies.  
“Well do you have a better idea?” Lucas said, rolling his eyes.  
Mike frowned “Why do I have to always be the one who comes up with stuff to do?”  
“Oh Please.” Lucas scoffed “Hosting D&D at your house once a week is not you coming up with things to do.”  
“I don’t hear you coming up with any suggestions!”  
“Guys.” Will said nervously, as he glanced in the direction of the registrar where he knew his mom was working. He did not want them to get kicked out for screaming. “Let’s not fight-”  
“Guys!” Dustin said, rounding the corner of the aisle looking out of breath and giddy. “You have got to see this.”  
The three friends shared a look, before following their curly haired friend three isles over near the back of the store.  
“Adult diapers?” Lucas said, confused “I mean I guess Mike could use them, he is a big baby.”  
Mike was about to snap at him when Dustin interrupted in a loud voice. “No! Next to the diapers!” He said gesturing to the other side of the shelves. The boys' eyes widened as they saw. 

******  
Billy pushed Max’s bedroom door open. “Get up shitbird I need more smokes.” Max lulled her head to the side looking at him unimpressed. She was laying on her bedroom floor in front of her fan with the window open. Sure, she was used to California heat, but there she could just head down the beach, here in Indiana there was no relief.  
“What does that have to do with me?” She said annoyed.  
Billy rolled his eyes “Jesus fine, you want to stay in the house all day be my guest.” He went to leave her there, not bothering to close her door again. Max hesitated watching him go. Things between the two of them had changed a lot since their first week here in Hawkins. They were still no were near being friends, but ever since Max had threatened Billy via almost chopping off his balls with a nail bat, they had become something close to acting like siblings.  
“Hey mouth breather! Wait up!” Max said rolling off the floor and running after Billy who was halfway down the hall.  
“Hurry up and put your shoes on, I don’t got all day.” 

****  
Will wrinkled his nose picking up the small lotion-like container. “What even is K-Y jelly.”  
Dustin took it out of Will’s hand reading the container, before making a face. “I think it’s what gay guys use so they can like, fit up other guys butts…”  
“What? Gross.” That is not what it's for!” Mike said. “It’s for girls who are virgins.”  
“How does that make sense?” Dustin said.  
“Because!” Mike through his hands in the air “Girls are so tight the first time that if they don’t use that stuff then guys like...Rip them open.”  
All three other boys made a face. “That is so not true!” Dustin cried.  
“It is!”  
“How would you know? It’s not like you have ever had sex.”  
“Well at least I have a girlfriend” Mike huffed.  
“Yeah but… it’s not like El would know a lot about sex.” Lucas mumbled.  
“Oh?! And Max knows it all?”  
“Well I’m obviously going to be the first of us to have sex. That’s all I’m saying.” Lucas shrugged, too focused on one upping Mike to think of the implications he was putting on Max.  
“Oh, please Max breaks up with you every other week.”  
“She does not.”  
“Fine.” Mike said turning to the shelf “If you are so sure that you are Max are going to have sex then you will have no problem buying these.” He took a pack of condoms and shoved them into Lucas’s hands.  
The boy paled looking at the box now in his hands. “Well... I would but... Mrs. Byers is working.”  
“So? I am sure she won’t care. Right Will?” Mike said smugly

******  
Billy swerved his car into two parking spots as he stopped in front of Melvald’s General Store. He climbed out of the car, Max following behind him.  
“So, I’m just gonna go check out the snack aisle.” Max chirped “Obviously I won’t get anything though. I mean I didn't bring any mon-”  
“You can get two things.” Billy said, rolling his eyes.  
“Two!?” Max cried excited and ran off before he could change his mind.  
“Fucking dork.” Billy muttered under his breath as he went to the back of the shop. On top of cigarettes he also needed some stuff for his date tonight. He made a beeline for the aisle he wanted, pausing when he saw four familiar looking dorks standing in front of the condoms. They had not noticed him yet.  
“Fine.” the annoying kid Matt? Mark? said turning to the shelf “If you are so sure that you are Max are going to have sex then you will have no problem buying these.” He took a pack of condoms and shoved them into Lucas’s hands. Billy’s hands went to fists at his side. To hell with whatever deal he had made with Max. This little twerp was NOT touching his sister. He stepped forward as Lucas started spitting up excuses. Billy was not really paying that much attention though. His eyes narrowing in on the box of condoms in his hands. If looks could spontaneously combust things, Billy was sure that those condoms would have blown up by now.  
“Well... I would but... Mrs. Byers is working.”  
“So? I’m sure she won’t care. Right Will?”  
“Billy!” Max ran over holding a bag of gummy bears and Cheetos in her hands. “There you are.” She frowned seeing his face.  
“What are you looking aaaat-” Max frowned, looking at her friends. Her eyes flashing between all of them, before landing on Lucas. And then the box of condoms in his hands. She felt her face go red.  
“WHAT THE HELL LUCAS?!” she cried at the same time that Billy cried-  
“YOU ARE SO DEAD SINCLAIR” and Lucas yelled  
“Max I can explain!”  
Billy started to make his way over to the boys.  
“Oh Shit! Oh Shit!” Dustin screeched.  
Lucas dropped the box and started to run away, he could hear someone chasing him and did not dare turn around, instead just running straight out the door and down the street.  
“You better pray I don’t get my hands on you Sinclair!” Billy yelled after him. 

*****  
Steve had just been parking his car outside Melvald's, needing to pick up some things for his date tonight, when the front door to the store burst open and Lucas came running out of the store, Hargrove close on his tail. Before Steve could even voice his surprise, Joyce was running out of the store a confused and concerned look on her face. She looked at Steve. “Should I call Hopper?” She asked, just as the rest of the brats walked out the front.  
“Max your brother is going to kill him!” Dustin yelled.  
“Good!” Max cried “I hope he does! You are all disgusting!”  
Max had her hair in front of her face, like she did when she was trying to hide the fact that she was clearly upset, and close to tears.  
“What happened in there?” Joyce said looking pointily at the boys.  
“We were just messing around!” Mike defended.  
Steve sighed. “Max why don’t you come with me, and we can stop Billy from killing Lucas.”  
She was still staring at the ground, an angry pout on her lips, but she nodded, pushing past the boys and getting into Steve's car.  
Steve looked at the boys. “We will talk about this-” He motioned vaguely to everything around them “later.” Spoken like the true mom friend he was. He looked at Joyce “Sorry…” He said before getting into the car to drive after Hargrove and Lucas.


End file.
